Phantoms of Time
by Angelic Gargoyle Artemis
Summary: Both have lost everything, but maybe together they can find a reason to live. This is a Sailor Moon and Danny Phantom Crossover!
1. Loss

**(Hello, everyone! It's me again. Welcome to my First Danny Phantom Crossover/ third Danny Phantom Fan Fiction! This is a Sailor Moon/Danny Phantom Crossover. I wanted to do this one because no one else has. Hee hee. Well give into my evilness and enjoy! Oh. Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Sailor Moon. Butch Hartman and Naoko Takeuchi do. Don't sue me please. I am poor.)**

**Phantoms of Time**

**Prologue**

**Loss**

The power to lose and save everything, the true power of Sailor Cosmos. Yet she didn't feel this. All she felt was a total emptiness inside. She had let her beloved and her child die. Her soldiers had all fallen in the great battle with Sailor Chaos. There had been so much loss, so much bloodshed. Nothing was left of her world. She had gone back in time in the form of the child known as Chibi Chibi to help her past self protect the ones she loved the most. She thought she had succeeded, but when she returned to her time, everything was as it had been before she left. She had fallen to her knees and screamed her rage at the Heavens for their cruelty. Had she done it all for nothing? Where was her beloved? Where was her daughter? If she had saved the past, how could they still be dead? Was the future immutable? She didn't know, and with Pluto gone, there was no one to ask. So instead of lying in self pity in her own time and dimension, she decided to travel to other dimensions to see if maybe, just maybe, there was a place for her. Maybe somewhere there was a place where her past self, Usagi, was dead. She could easily take her place and live happily, forgetting all of this that had happened. She traveled to many different dimensions and many different worlds, but everyone always had the people that were suppose to be there. She did this for many years, growing tired and weary. Her face looked that of a twenty year old's, but her eyes revealed all the horrors and all the sadness that she had been through. She wanted to give up. She wanted to just die. She traveled through the time portal one last time. If she found nothing, she would give up. She would destroy herself. Sailor Chaos, whom still chased after her would never find her if she were dead.

The portal opened and she flew out of it and over a small city. It wasn't Crystal Tokyo. In fact it wasn't any city or town she recognized. The city looked to be in ruins, much like her own world. She saw an almost destroyed sign that read, "Welcome to Amity Park". It took her a minute to read the sign, because it was in English. Over her many years of traveling she had learned many languages. English was one of them. Her true language was Japanese. Satisfied with her reading skills, she entered the city on foot. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a loud boom. She looked into the sky and saw two men fighting. One was very muscular, with long white hair that almost looked like flames. He wore a white jumpsuit with black boots and gloves. There was a large black strip going down his chest and a strange D symbol in the middle. His eyes glowed crimson as he pummeled his opponent. The opponent was a smaller man. His muscles weren't as big, but the were well defined under the black hazmat suit he wore. He had white gloves and boots and the same D symbol as the other man. His hair was also white, but it was short and unruly. When she got a good look at his face for a split second, she saw that he had poison green eyes that glowed eerily.

The two men continued to thrash each other as they also destroyed a couple of buildings in the process. Sailor Cosmos watched in awe of the two. They displayed strange powers that she had never seen before. Green blasts of light came from their hands as glowing green domes of light deflected them. The two were equally matched, or at least she thought so. That is until the larger man with the crimson eyes screamed. Green sound waves bounced off everything destroying more buildings. The smaller man was thrown to the ground with an audible oomph. He lay there unmoving for a couple of seconds. He was standing back up when the larger man landed in front of him and grabbed him by the front of his hasmat suit.

"Give it up, Danny. I've won. I've killed your precious family, your little techno geek friend and your little goth girlfriend. You have nothing left. You should go to Vlad's now and let him remove your human half. Don't you think it'd be nice not to have to worry about anything? No unnessacery human emotions. You'll turn into me, and I can go happily on my way." the larger man said loud enough for Sailor Cosmos to hear.

"I...I promised them that no matter what, I'd never become you. I plan to keep that promise. My family and friends will always be with me in my heart. I know they'll lend me strength if I need it." the smaller man said weakly.

"Are you still spouting all that nonsense? I see I'll have to further beat some since into you. You will become me. You can't stop me, I'm more powerful than you." the larger man said.

Then he viciously slammed his fist into the smaller one's stomach. The smaller one cried out in pain as he was dropped back to the ground like so much garbage. He lay on the ground holding his midsection and coughing. Sailor Cosmos watched as the man continued to beat on the smaller one. She had been touched by what the smaller one had said. He had lost everything, yet he still fought. How was it possible? Did he really believe that they lived in his heart? She couldn't allow the smaller man to be killed. She couldn't allow him to turn evil. A small smile brought up the corners of her mouth as she thought how ironic it was that she was about to drag him along in her trek across time, when she herself hated it so. She thought no more of it as she dove into the fray, effectively getting between the larger and smaller man. She held her staff into the larger man's face and cried, "Cosmos Blaster!"

A large blast knocked the large man back clear across the city. Cosmos looked down at the smaller man and saw that he was unconscious. She grabbed his arm and used her wings to hoist them both into the sky. She called forth the time portal and quickly dove through it with a roar of rage echoing after her. The portal closed before the larger man could enter it. Cosmos wrapped her arms around the smaller man's waist and buried her face in his chest as they were thrown to the other side of the portal and out the opening. The fell to the ground with a thud where they both lay unconscious.

To Be Continued...

----------------

Next: Phantoms Of Time: Chapter One: Usagi and Danny

----------------

**(Hee. Not bad, ne? Well read and review please. I won't know weather or not I should keep writing this if you don't. Ja ne!)**


	2. Usagi and Danny

**(Hello. Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys really made my day! Thanks to you, I'll write another chapter. I hope it's as successful as the last. Well, here ya go!)**

**Phantoms of Time**

**Chapter One**

**Usagi and Danny**

Warmth. It was the first thing he noticed. He felt awfully warm. He slowly opened his eyes to see a wealth of stars above him. A large crescent moon hung low over head. Danny groaned as he slowly sat up and saw why he was so warm. He was lying under several heavy blankets. A small camp fire crackled next to him. Where was he? This wasn't Amity Park. He was in a clearing somewhere surrounded by dense trees. He could hear birds and other night creatures. Things he hadn't heard since his future self had broken free of the Fenton Thermos he had been held captive in. Clockwork was the one who was supposed to be watching over it, but one day Dan Phantom had broken free, badly wounded Clockwork and had escaped into Danny's time. For years Dan terrorized the people of Earth. Growing ever stronger and more powerful. Nothing could stop him. He could destroy ghost shields with his Ghostly Wail attack, leaving many cities unprotected. He had gone around destroying large cities trying to lour Danny into fighting him. Danny refused and instead stayed hidden and continued to train. Danny become powerful himself and one day went to face Dan. Unfortunately, the future version of himself was still too strong. He easily beat Danny, then drug the younger half ghost back to Amity Park and slowly killed his family and friends one by one in front of him, trying to convince Danny to become evil. To finally give in and become Dan. Danny was able to escape and hide again for a while until he was better. He challenged Dan again. One last battle. One last chance to set everything right. He had been equally matched with his future self, but when Dan used his Ghostly Wail, Danny wasn't prepared for how powerful it would be and was wounded and thrown to the ground. Then Dan had flown down to him and had given him a fist to the stomach and had kicked him until something had flown between them. The last thing Danny remembered was seeing a very attractive set of legs.

Bringing himself back to the here and now, Danny looked around trying to get his bearings, but it was no good. He didn't recognize anything around him. He threw the blankets off of him and sighed with relief as a gust of wind hit him. He was about to put out the fire when a sparkle caught his eyes. He looked up and saw something moving towards him from out of the trees. He stood up straight and stared in amazement, for out of the trees walked what had to be an angel. The moonlight sparkled on her extremely long white hair and a strange symbol on her forehead that appeared to be a star. Her cheeks seemed to glitter, as did her rather skimpy sailor outfit. A long cape trailed behind her as she approached. Danny was unable to think or move. He could do nothing but watch as she walked right up to him and smiled gently. That smile could melt an iceberg. He stared down at her, eyes wide and in shock. She continued to smile up at him. Standing close to him he could see she was a whole head shorter than him. Could have fooled him from a distance. She seemed to have legs that went on forever. He mentally shook himself out of his silly thoughts as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Daijobuka?" she asked.

"Huh?" Danny asked back dumbly.

Great. She spoke a different language. Finding out who she was and where they were was going to be a trick.

"Daijobuka?" she asked again only louder.

"Sorry. I don't understand." Danny said shaking his head for effect in case she didn't understand him either.

"Oh! Gomen nasai! I asked if you were okay. I'm so very sorry. My English isn't that good, and for a moment there I thought you might be able to speak my language." the angel woman said with a slight blush across her cheeks.

"Oh. No problem. Don't worry about it, really. Um, I'm fine. I'm just a little confused as to where we are." Danny said trying to hide his own blush.

He wished he had paid more attention in that Japanese class Jazz had drug him to once. The thought of his late sister made him look away from the angel woman and down at the small camp fire.

"I am not sure where we are either. I hardly ever know where I will end up when I go through a time portal." the angel woman said.

"T...T..Time portal! What happened! What time portal! Did Clockwork do this!" Danny exclaimed.

The angel woman backed up with a slightly frightened look on her face. Not so much frightened as surprised. He forgot about how his eyes blazed when he was angry or in a panic. He turned his head away from her again and directed his now blazing poison green eyes to the ground. He took a few calming breaths, then turned back to the angel woman.

"Sorry." he murmured.

"It is alright. I would be scared too if something like this were to happen to me. I guess I could answer your questions though. It is the least I could do for forcing to leave your world. Would you please sit and we will talk." the angel woman said gesturing to an area around the fire.

Danny sighed but did as she asked. He sat on one side of the fire as she sat on the other facing him. She smoothed out her cape then cleared her throat to speak.

"I am Sailor Cosmos. I am the ultimate Sailor Senshi. I have many powers that the others do not. I can go through time is one. I have many others, but they are not important to this conversation. I was battling an evil entity known as Sailor Chaos. He was too strong and destroyed everything that was important to me. I went back to the past and tried to help my past self destroy Sailor Chaos and protect the ones we loved. I must have failed, because once I returned to my home, everything was still the same. I traveled through time trying to find a place to belong and a way to outrun Sailor Chaos who still chases after me. I traveled for years and years, but I found nowhere for me. I finally came to your world and saw you fighting a large villain. I heard you speak to him and tell him something about never becoming him and about your dead friends and family still living on in your heart. It touched me and I knew I had to stop him from killing you. It'd be such a waist. So I jumped in and blasted him backwards with my scepter. He was dazed, but not completely unconscious. I grabbed you and jumped through the Time Portal with you. I must have passed out, because the next thing I remembered was waking up here beside you." the angel woman said.

Danny sat watching the sad eyed woman, trying to digest all that she had just told him. How powerful was she to be able to blast Dan backwards and still have time to pull them both to safety. He heard soft sobbing and saw that she was crying. He stood and moved to her side placing an arm around her shoulders. He wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how to do it.

"Um...I'm Danny. Danny Phantom. It's nice to meet you Ms. Cosmos." he said with a smile.

Cosmos blinked back tears as she looked up at him. He was trying to cheer her up, but was failing miserably as she put her head in her hands and sobbed.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry if I seemed harsh before. I'm just not quite good at this time traveling stuff. Every time I've done it, something bad has happened. I'm grateful to you for saving my life." Danny said.

He couldn't stand to see a girl cry. It always seemed to be breaking his heart. He was surprised when she shrugged his arm off her shoulders.

"You are so cold." she said.

"Hey! I said I was sorry. What more do you want!" Danny exclaimed.

He was further surprised when she started to chuckle in a sort of way he found incredible sexy.

"I didn't mean it that way, Danny-san. I meant, you have such a low body temperature. Your touch is like ice. Is this normal?" she asked looking up at him.

"Normal for most people, no. Normal for me, yes. I'm part ghost. I have been for ten years now. In my ghost form I feel like any other ghost. Most people get a cold chill when I enter a room. In my human form, it's not so bad. I'm not as cold and people don't have the whole shiver thing going on when I'm around." Danny explained.

"Oh. I see. I made those blankets for you in hopes to warm you. I see that that was foolish now." Cosmos said blushing.

"I wouldn't say foolish. You didn't know and you were only being thoughtful. No big deal." Danny said with a shrug.

The two sat there silently for what seemed like an eternity. He felt her head on his shoulder and looked over to see that she was sound asleep. He gently picked her up, careful not to wake her or get himself tangled in her cape. He took her over to the spot where he had been sleeping at earlier and laid her down on one of the blankets and covered her up with another. He found a soft spot on the ground close by her and laid down, not wanting to lay down next to her because he didn't want to make her cold again and also he thought it'd be rather inappropriate. He laughed silently at this, knowing at another time, he'd have leapt right up under the blankets with her and warmed up his body with hers. A blush appeared on his face at the wayward thought. He cleared his mind and instead took to watching the stars.

---------------

Mean while, back in Danny's original time, Dan Phantom roared his rage at losing his chance to finally get his weak past self to finally become him. It was years past time and he was afraid that if another year past, he'd be erased from existence unless he convinced Danny to change. He heard a laugh over head that annoyed him. He looked up and saw a large blackness moving over him.

"What the hell?" Dan exclaimed.

"You wish to find the weaker version of yourself? I may be able to help. I pursue the bitch who helped him escape." a voice said from within the emence blackness.

"What? You'd help me? What for?" Dan growled.

"As I said. I want the bitch. We could fuse. Become all powerful and unstoppable. Even the boundaries of time could not stop us." the voice said.

"How do I know that you are all that strong? How do I know you won't just weaken me and become a burden?" Dan asked with a sneer.

"You don't." the voice said.

With that, the blackness engulfed the evil phantom.

---------------

Danny awoke the next morning with a horrible crick in his neck. He sat up trying to rub it out as he looked around trying to remember where he was. When he was fully awake and aware, he looked around for Cosmos. She was still asleep, but somehow her blankets and all were closer to him than he remembered putting them. Not that he cared. He stood up and stretched all the kinks out of his body. They'd have to try to find some food soon. He was getting hungry and he was sure he heard her stomach growl. He walked over to her and put a hand on her arm, knowing that he wouldn't have to shake her. She jumped from the coldness on her arm and turned and looked up at him. She smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning, Danny-san." Cosmos said cheerfully.

"G'morning. Feeling better?" Danny asked.

"Much. We must get a move on. I am hungry." she said with a blush.

"Don't worry. So am I. Come on." he said holding out his hand.

Smiling she took the offered hand and let him help her to her feet. She picked up her staff and waved it over the blankets and fire. Everything disappeared in the blink of an eye as Danny stood watching with bulging eyes.

"That is awesome! How'd you do that?" Danny asked excitedly.

"It's nothing. I can summon stuff and send it away again with my staff." Cosmos said with a chuckle.

"Then screw walking, order us up some burgers!" Danny exclaimed happily.

"Gomen nasai, Danny-san. I can't. I can do inanimate objects and people, but not food." Cosmos said looking embarrassed.

"Well, they say walking good for you. Shall we?" Danny asked.

"Walking may be good for you, but flying is faster." Cosmos said with a giggle.

Before he could protest, she grabbed him around the waist. Her cape transformed into a set of wings and she leapt into the sky.

"Uhh...Ms. Cosmos, you do know I can fly, right?" Danny asked.

"Oh! Gomen!" Cosmos exclaimed dropping him so abruptly that he didn't have time to start flying himself.

He plummeted towards the ground, but quickly caught and righted himself in mid air and flew back up to join Cosmos who had a hand over her mouth in fear.

"You're kinda dangerous." Danny said with a light hearted chuckle.

"Don't scare me like that." Cosmos said.

"I'm alright. No harm done, Ms. Cosmos." Danny said.

"Usagi." Cosmos said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Don't call me Ms. Cosmos. You may call me Usagi. It's the name my friends use to call me." Cosmos said.

"Oh. Okay, Usagi. That's cute. What's it mean?" Danny asked.

"Bunny." Usagi answered.

"Bunny. Now that I like. Bunny. You mind if I call you Bunny?" Danny asked.

Usagi blushed a bit.

"No. I don't mind, Danny-chan." Usagi said testing out a nick name on him and seeing if he noticed.

When he didn't seem to mind or either just didn't notice, she smiled and made it a note to call him that from now on. The two flew quietly and quickly over the trees looking for any signs of civilization. They didn't get too far as Usagi abruptly stopped and turned around facing the way they had come from with total fear. Danny hadn't noticed and had continued flying on until he felt a cold chill go down his spine and he gasped out a wisp of blue breath. He turned and saw Usagi staring in the direction they had come from. He quickly flew to her and stopped when he got beside her.

"What's the matter?" Danny asked.

"It's Chaos. He's here. I feel him." Usagi said with terror in her eyes.

"So he's a ghost?" Danny asked.

"No. I don't think so." Usagi said giving Danny a strange look.

"Oh, but we are now, Princess." came a very familure voice to Danny.

"Dan!" Danny exclaimed.

"Not quite. In a way you're both right. We are Chaos. The ghost called Dan and the entity called Sailor Chaos have fused. Now we are only known as Chaos." said the voice as what appeared to be Dan came from nowhere.

His clothes were a little different. Now every inch of it was black and the D symbol on the front of it was gone. His hair was longer and floated around his face reminding Usagi of Kunzite. His eyes had changed so that they had an extremely dilated look. The red filled the whole eyeball with only a small dot of black in the center. He moved with such speed that Usagi and Danny didn't know he had moved until he was right in their faces.

"Catching you two will be all too simple now." Chaos said with a laugh.

"Keep dreaming old man!" Danny yelled.

He threw two plasma blasts into the creature's face, then grabbed Usagi's arm and took off flying as fast as he could. He looked behind himself and figured they had lost it, only to crash into something solid. He floated backwards rubbing his nose. Usagi gasped and then screamed. Danny looked up to see Chaos holding a large scythe over his head preparing to bring it down on the two. Danny closed his eyes tightly and held Usagi close as he went intangible. The scythe sailed through them harmlessly, and Danny turned and flew back the other way still holding on to Usagi tightly. She was exclaiming something in Japanese in a hysterical way. He'd have to comfort her later. Right now his only thought was to get them away from Chaos. He was jarred out of his thoughts by running into Chaos once more. They didn't get a chance to react as Chaos raced down and grabbed them both by their throats. He held them apart and at arm's length from himself and smirked as they tried to struggle out of his grasp.

"That was sort of fun, but I'm not here to play. I have business with you both. First you, Danny. You are going to become me. One way or the other." Chaos said.

With that Danny felt like lightning was ripping into his head. Then he was back there. Back when Dan was slowly killing his family and friends starting with Sam. He watched as he tortured Sam. Viciously raped her, and then gutted her. Danny screamed out in agony. Not for himself, but for the woman he had planed to marry. Usagi looked at the man with fear as she watched him struggle and scream as if he were being tortured in some way.

"What are you doing to him!" She yelled.

"Just this." Chaos said simply as he transferred the visions to her.

She saw it all through Danny's eyes. The woman he loved being violated and murdered right before his eyes. His best friend went next in a horrible electrocution session. Then his sister went much like his girlfriend, followed by his mother then last his father who was crammed bodily and bloodily into a Fenton Thermos. She screamed and cried as she was forced to watch what the young man had to. She felt bile rise in her throat and tried to swallow it back down. Suddenly, Danny stopped screaming and forced his eyes open. He looked at Chaos and breathed in deeply, then he screamed all his anger frustration, loss and fear at the creature. Chaos was knocked back surprised, his hold and Usagi and Danny lost. Danny dropped in the air and looked about to pass out. He straightened himself and grabbed Usagi's hand.

"This is a good time to open one of those portals." Danny said weakly.

"H...hai." Usagi stammered.

She called forth the portal and the two leapt through it, leaving Chaos behind once more. Usagi held tightly to Danny's hand as they travel through the forth dimension. Soon they tumbled out of the opening on the other side. They landed on a crystal like floor. Usagi watched with shock as two rings of light formed around Danny's waist. One went up his body while the other went down. After they had crossed his body completely they disappeared leaving someone who looked completely different. His white hair had been replaced by black while his hasmat suit had been replaced by a t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. She didn't get long to think about this before she heard a voice she hadn't heard in a while.

"Usagi-chan, is that you?" the voice asked in Japanese.

Usagi turned around and saw her guardian cat Luna.

"Luna!" Usagi exclaimed with excitement.

"What are you doing here, Usagi-chan? You're supposed to be at the palace. Why are you dressed like that? Who is that?" Luna asked all in one breathe.

All Usagi could do was to look from Danny to Luna hoping the ghost man would wake up and help her explain this one.

------------------

Next: Phantoms of Time: Chapter Two: Crystal Tokyo

------------------

**(Thanks for reading. Sorry if the first part was kind of boring. Just wanted to get some things said and out of the way. I don't know how long it'll be before I can get the next chapter up, but I'll get it up as soon as I can. Read and Review! Ja ne!)**


	3. Crystal Tokyo

**(Wow! Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm so glad this is making such a buzz. I want to thank all my reviewers. Without you guys, I'd have never kept writing this. Well, here's the next chapter as requested! Enjoy!)**

**Phantoms of Time**

**Chapter Two**

**Crystal Tokyo**

Usagi smiled as she walked around her old palace remembering all the good times she had had with her Senshi, her husband, and her daughter. She could almost hear the echoes of old laughter from jokes that had been shared long ago. She could smell the scent of her rose garden that Sailor Jupiter had worked so hard to create. She could hear the music that Sailor Neptune played on her violin as Sailor Uranus played the piano. She could also hear the lecture Sailor Mercury was giving to Small Lady about school work. She giggled at the memory of when they had all been in middle school together and Mercury would nag them endlessly about studying for their High School Entrance Exams. She sighed as she thought about how much she really missed those days. She kept walking down the beautiful crystalline corridor as she lost herself in pleasant memories of the past. Memories of before Chaos had attacked. Memories of going to Sailor Mars' temple to study. Memories of Sailor Venus coming up with some new scam to get into a concert without paying. Her thoughts were interrupted as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Danny-cha..." Usagi began, but the last part caught in her throat as she turned around saw that it wasn't her new friend, but her beloved.

"Usa-ko?" Endymion asked.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed as tears formed in her eyes and she fell back into his arms.

"Usa-ko. We were so worried about you. You went missing and we sent Luna out to find you. She found you and that strange man." Endymion said as he held Usagi close and possessively.

"It's okay. I'm here now." Usagi said hugging her beloved close.

"I just worry about you. I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you." Endymion said.

"I know. I feel the same about you. We promised to protect this world together and we will." Usagi said as her tears spilled down her cheeks.

Endymion smiled as he began to walk with Usagi. Leading her back to the throne room slowly.

-------------

Danny awoke in even stranger surroundings than last time. He could only see everything in odd waving in and out blurs. Black spots seemed to be running around the room. They looked like they had faces. That couldn't be right. He could hear sinister giggling coming from them. He sat up swatting at the annoying creatures, and noticed that he was no longer in his hasmat suit. He had detransformed. Great. Anyone could have been watching. He didn't try to focus on this thought long. Instead he tried to focus his vision. The room stopped waving and the annoying spot creatures disappeared. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad. If they had been real, then they were ghosts and had gone invisible. If they hadn't been real, that meant he had been hallucinating. Maybe Chaos had hit him too hard. Not that he could remember Chaos doing anything but choking him.

"Heh. Trying to sit here and think this out is getting me nowhere." he muttered to himself.

He looked around and saw that he was in some lugerious room. It was fit for a king. Large canopy bed. Soft silk sheets. Goose down pillow. He was in heaven. He sighed and flopped back into the soft pillows. He could get use to this. Unfortunately he didn't get the chance as a woman with long golden hair tied back with a rather large red bow, and wearing an orange and white sailor suit. There was a large blue bow on her chest with a heart shaped broach in the middle of it.

"Hello, Danny-san. I am Sailor Venus. I am to be your guide. I've been given this task because I'm the only one that speaks English. I will admit you are the first gaigeng we've had in a long while." the woman said.

"Gaigeng's a good thing...right?" Danny asked.

Venus just rolled her eyes. She stood tapping her foot like she was in a hurry for something.

"Ummm. Is there something I'm supposed to do?" Danny asked.

"You're supposed to be getting out of the bed, Baka, and go see the Queen." Venus said impatiently.

"Oh. Okay. You should have said so. Baka's a good thing too, right? Like silly or maybe cutie?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Ugh. As if." was all Venus said as she heaved a disgusted sigh.

Danny shrugged, not really sure what he had done that had this really hot Japanese girl so pissed at him. He got out of bed looking down to make sure he was wearing at least something. He was dressed in his regular t-shirt and baggy jeans which was good enough for him. He smiled at Venus as he slipped on his shoes and followed the woman out and down a long hallway that looked to be made of crystal.

"Whoa! Where are we! What kind of place is this!" Danny exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down, Baka. This is the Crystal Palace. The home of Neo Queen Serenity, King Endymion, and their daughter Princess Small Lady Serenity." Venus answered haughtily reminding Danny of how the popular kids use to talk to him back when they were in school.

"Oh. Wait. Where's Bunny!" Danny exclaimed as he stopped walking and grabbed Venus by the arm.

She shivered at his touch then snatched away.

"Don't touch me. Your hands are cold. We didn't find anyone with you. Only you." Venus said.

"I had a friend with me. A woman..." Danny began.

"The Queen found you. She had gone out for one of her walks and was missing almost all day. We sent her guardian, Luna out to find her. When she found the Queen, she found you too. You owe a great debt to our Queen for taking pity on you and letting you stay in the palace as a guest rather than sending you to a hospital." Venus said.

Danny was getting the feeling that this woman really didn't like him for some reason. He didn't like her attitude, but he'd say nothing about it. If she was the only English speaking one there, then he was stuck with her. He continued to follow her down the hallway until they come to a set of double doors.

"This is the thrown room. Please try to act like a civilized human being although you are not dressed as such." Venus said as she pushed the doors open.

The two entered the room and Danny looked around in surprise. It was huge and so beautiful, but what surprised him more than the room's scenery was who was in it.

"Bunny!" Danny exclaimed happily and in relief.

The woman smiled at him as she turned to look. She was wearing an evening gown that had a large bow on the back that looked like a pair of butterfly wings. The dress was so sheer he could almost see through it. This thought made his face turn red. He quickly cleared his throat and ran over to his new friend and hugged her tightly.

"Man am I glad to see you! I thought we got separated and I'd be stuck here with Miss Attitude." Danny said with a laugh.

"I'm glad to see you too, Danny-chan." Usagi said with a smile as she hugged him back.

They didn't get to say much more as a hand grabbed Danny roughly by the colour of his shirt and snatch him away from Usagi. Then before he could so much as protest, a fist connected with his jaw knocking him backwards. Danny didn't fall though. He righted himself and glared angrily at his attacker. It was a man who was taller than him by at least a foot. He had dark blackish violet hair and almost sapphire blue eyes. He wore a dusky violet mask, a tux, and a cape. He carried a staff that looked similar to the one Usagi had been carrying. Angrily Danny got into a fighting stance and transformed quickly into his ghost form. Everyone in the room but Usagi and Danny gasped in surprise.

"Yoma!" the man in the tux exclaimed.

"Iie, Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed grabbing the man by his arm.

The two started talking heatedly in Japanese as Danny stood there watching dumbly. He didn't know what they could be saying. The man turned and glared at Danny, then motioned for Venus to come stand beside him. The two stood between Danny and Usagi. Effectively blocking him from even being able to see her. The man started talking to Danny in Japanese.

"The King says you had no right to touch the Queen in such a manner. You are an outsider, a barbarian as you say." Venus said in translation.

"I only hugged her." Danny said defensively, then the realization of what she said struck him. "Queen? Bunny is the Queen!"

The man continued to talk.

"He says you do not touch the Queen at all. You kneel before her like any other peasant." Venus said.

"Peasant! Now look, I met Bunny..."

"Her Highness Neo Queen Serenity to you, Baka, or Serenity-sama." Venus corrected.

Before Danny could get a word in edge wise, the man started to talk once more.

"It is her Highness' wish that you remain in the palace. You are to learn to speak proper Japanese and then she will find a place for you to belong." Venus said.

Finally tired of being treated like some sort of animal, Danny shoved the man and Venus aside as if they were nothing. He then looked at Usagi with glowing eyes.

"You lied to me. You told me your name was Usagi to your friends. You said you were a solder." Danny said.

"I didn't lie. My friends do call me Usagi. I am a solder, but I'm also the Queen. That man is my husband." Usagi said as tears started to gather in her eyes.

"A lie by omission is still a lie." Danny spat.

"I'm sorry, Danny-chan..." Usagi began.

Danny wasn't listening anymore. Instead he did what would be seen as an insult in Usagi's eyes. He knelt before her, head down, and one knee to the floor.

"No, your _Highness_. I'm sorry for bothering you with my presence. I will do as you wish until _I_ find a place to go." with that Danny got back to his feet and stormed from the room as Usagi watched him go with tears running down her face.

-------------

A couple of days later, Danny still wasn't talking to Usagi like he would a friend. He would see her in the hallway and bow respectfully then keep going. He was being taught Japanese by a blue haired and eyed woman named Sailor Mercury with Venus sitting in to translate. After his studies, he'd go down to a training area where the Sailor Solders trained. He'd train himself for hours until supper time, then he'd go to the kitchen where he was suppose to eat. He was not allowed to eat in the large dinning room with the Royal Family and their solders.

"Guess this is sorta like high school. Can't eat with the popular kids." Danny said with a chuckle one day as he sat down and began to eat the bland stuff they tried to pass off as food.

After he was finished eating, he went back to the training area and began to train some more. He was in the middle of training when he heard someone enter the room. He stopped floating and landed on the floor to see who it was. To his surprise it wasn't one of the many Sailor Solders. It was Usagi in her Sailor Cosmos outfit.

"May I join you in training?" she asked.

"It's your palace." Danny said with a shrug.

"No. No it isn't. This isn't even my time." Usagi said with a sad sigh.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked as he wiped his face with a towel.

"We're not in my time. We're in a different timeline all together. It would seem even Chaos hasn't attacked here. I do not know what has happened to the 'me' that was suppose to be here. But if she has died or something I'd be alright taking her place." Usagi said not looking into Danny's eyes.

"That's kind of wrong to think that way, isn't it?" Danny asked.

"Yes, but to finally belong after all this time...it's my dream come true. Do you know I've been able to sleep in the arms of my husband for the first time in over a hundred years? Can you honestly say you'd give up the chance to be with the one you love?" Usagi asked.

Danny was taken aback by the question. If he had the chance to go back and be with Sam, would he? Or if it wasn't supposed to be that way would he do it anyway? He didn't know. It was too heart breaking to think about. He shook his head and looked back at Usagi.

"I don't know." he mumbled.

"I do. I want this so bad." Usagi said pleadingly.

Danny looked into her sapphire blue eyes and sighed.

"Alright. I guess it'll be all good. I hope so. I plan to leave and go to America soon. There's still an America, right?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Usagi answered.

She looked sad about his leaving.

"Good. I'll go there. There's gotta be some place that needs a hand with ghosts there. You've got your family. Now it's time for me to get my own." Danny said with what he hoped was a cheerful smile.

He didn't know how to tell her. He had found her attractive since he'd first seen her. He had wanted her for his own. He had heard her story and had hoped that maybe finally he had found someone who understood him and what he was going through. Someone who could love him for who and what he was. Then they come to this place and her dead husband and daughter were alive and well. He wanted to curse his luck.

"Will you be leaving soon?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah. In a couple of days. I'm not welcomed here, and I won't spend the rest of my life here. I'm not trying to be rude or make you feel bad. I just don't belong here. I'm glad you've found your place. I hope everything you've ever wanted is here." Danny said.

He brushed his lips across her forehead in a brief kiss, and then left the room. Tears filled her eyes as she watched him go. She put a hand to her chest as she felt her heart racing. What was this feeling inside? Why did she feel like she wanted to chance after the ghost and tell him that she didn't want him to leave. To beg him to stay close by. He made her feel safe and secure by just being there. She didn't give into her feelings. Instead, she stood and detransformed back into her evening gown and left to go find her husband.

-------------

It was his last day in the training room and he wanted to get the best out of it, being that it would probably be a while before he was able to train in a place so well equipped. He was working on some of the martial arts his mother had drilled into his and his sister's heads at an early age, when the King, a woman with short brown hair Danny knew as Sailor Uranus, and another woman with long brown hair tied back in a pony tail known as Sailor Jupiter walked in.

"Your last day here, huh?" the King, Endymion, asked in Japanese.

Danny had learned quit a bit of the language and was finally able to understand most of what they were saying. His wasn't all that great, but at least he didn't need an interpreter anymore.

"Hai." Danny answered.

"Uranus, Jupiter, and I would like to spar with you today, if you don't mind." Endymion said.

"Sounds like fun." Danny said, stopping what he was doing. "Who wants to go first?"

"All of us." Endymion said with an evil grin.

"Nani!" Danny exclaimed.

Nothing else was said as the three circled around him. Danny gathered plasma into his hand that started to glow and crackle with power. He didn't care if they were friends of Usagi or not. They wanted to do him harm, and he'd have to protect himself. Just as Jupiter started to throw a kick at his head, Danny threw the blast right into Endymion's face. He barely managed to block Jupiter's kick, but wasn't so lucky with a punch to the chest from Uranus. He grabbed Jupiter's foot and twisted it sideways forcing her to follow its direction, then he shoved her forwards. After that he turned quickly and backhanded Uranus. Endymion brought his fists down on Danny's head, making the ghost stager forwards off balanced. Jupiter took this opportunity to knee Danny in the gut, making him double over so Uranus had the chance to bring her leg down hard on his back. Danny hit the floor heard and rolled out of the way of Endymion's foot that was about to stomp him.

He jumped back up and got back into fighting stance. His three opponents charged at him with fury and malice in their eyes. Danny slammed his knee into Endymion's vulnerable and a fist each into Uranus and Jupiter's faces. He then jumped back and away as the three hit the ground.

"I don't want to fight you!" He yelled at the three.

"We want you to die now." Endymion said as he stood and glared at Danny with now glowing red eyes.

"You...you guys aren't really Usagi's friends are you?" Danny asked.

He got no answer as they charged him again.

"World...Shaking!" Uranus yelled as she raised a fist into the air.

Gold light gathered into her fist, and then she slammed it into the ground. The ground cracked as a big ball of golden energy flew and slammed into Danny. His body was racked with pain as it felt like the energy was trying to rip him to shreds. The energy finally dissipated and Danny was dropped back down to the floor like a sack. Growling in frustration and pain, he struggled back to his feet and launched several plasma blasts at the three. They slapped them away as if they were nothing.

"What are you guys?" Danny muttered.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter yelled as lightning flew from her hand and slammed into Danny.

Danny screamed as the lightning coursed through his body. He started to fall forwards, but slowly straightened. He glared at his attackers and slowly started to take a deep breath. He had to end this fight soon and go tell Usagi that these guys weren't what they seemed. He released his Ghostly Wail and watched as exercise equipment and everything else, including his three new enemies, were thrown back and against the far wall. Jupiter and Uranus screamed in pain and terror as they were smashed against the wall into bloody splatters. Endymion on the other hand was pretty resilient. Danny's transformation slowly reverted as he fell to his knees, ending his attack. Endymion grunted as he pushed himself out of the small impact hole left on the wall from being pushed into it. He stalked towards Danny who was on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath.

Endymion raised his arm, and thousands of rose vines shot out of the ground, tearing up the floor more than what Uranus had done. The vines flew at Danny and wrapped around his wrists and ankles, the thorns cutting into his flesh on his wrists and the denim of his pants to tear at the skin underneath them. He strained to break free as the vines pulled him into the air and held him in a position as if he were on a cross. He snatched at the vines again and again, but only succeeded in tearing up his wrists more. He heard chuckling and looked down to see Endymion slowly transforming into a woman with very long and puffy black hair. She wore a long black and white dress that cut pretty low. A large black and white beaded necklace was around her neck like a choker. She would have been beautiful if it wasn't for her eyes. She had the most evil and ugly eyes he had ever seen. She chuckled again as she floated up to Danny and caressed his cheek lovingly. Danny jerked his head away from her touch. If his was like ice, then hers was like burning lava. He didn't want her touching him. It made his skin crawl. It felt so wrong, and made him feel dirty.

"You destroyed my minions. I knew the moment you woke up and was able to see the Lemures, that you would be trouble. If you would have just given into the nightmare, you'd have been so much happier. I'd have set you up with one of the Sailor Senshi. You liked Venus when you first saw her. She'd have made a great mate." the woman purred.

"What are Lemures?" Danny asked deciding to ignore the rest of her comment.

"The incarnates of nightmares. They feed off dreams. They wanted yours so badly. Beautiful dreams so filled with hope and love. They'd have dined on them and turned them into nightmares of bloodshed and terror." the woman said with an evil grin.

She grabbed Danny's chin and forced him to look at her as she pressed her face close to his. He tried to struggle away, but her hold was like a vice.

"Go to sleep. Live in your dreams. You can be with them again." the woman said.

"Who are you?" Danny asked, keeping his mind away from any thought of who she may be talking about.

"I am the beautiful Queen Nephrenia of the Dead Moon." the woman answered.

"Might want to change that 'beautiful' part. You're not exactly gonna win any beauty pageants." Danny cracked.

"Insolent basterd!" Nephrenia hissed.

She wound her free hand into Danny's short black hair and grabbed a fist full of it, holding his head tightly with both hands.

"You worthless maggot. I'll waist no more time on you. I can see into your heart. Into your soul. I see what you've done. You are nothing. You're a weak, scared little boy. Sure you're age is grown up, but your mind is not. What are you anyway? A ghost trying to be a human, or a creepy little boy with creepy little powers. You're helpless. You couldn't even save your friends and family from your future self. A self that you will become which means _you _killed your friends and family. You_ murdered and raped _your own sister. You raped and murdered the woman who loved you. You're sick. A freak who doesn't even disserve to live." Nephrenia jeered.

Danny stared in shock. She was right. He was his future self after all. He might as well have done those things himself. He didn't disserve to live. A voice in the back of his head that sounded oddly like Sam's said other wise. It told him that the evil witch holding him was lying. Nephrenia only wanted to hurt him. He wasn't worthless. He wasn't weak. He wasn't a murderer.

"No. I didn't do it. I tried to save them. I tried to stop him." Danny said weakly.

"You mean yourself. You tried to stop yourself, but you couldn't. Face it, boy. The only way to keep from harming anyone else is to kill yourself." Nephrenia said.

"No..." Danny began.

Before he could get out his sentence, the Lemures reappeared. They floated around him laughing evilly as they closed in. The air around him seemed to grow thin. His breath was coming out in short rasped gasps. The Lemures gathered closer and closer. They floated around his head like vultures awaiting a meal. His thinking became muddled as he tried to breath.

"You should kill yourself and leave everyone in peace. Ever sence you got your powers, you've done nothing but cause misery and trouble for your loved ones. Kill yourself Danny. Make Bunny safe." Nephrenia said with a look of pity on her face.

She clamped her mouth over Danny's and kissed him with passion. When she backed away she grinned at the ghost man who was trying to catch his breath.

"Your breath is so shallow now. I like the sound of its rasping." Nephrenia purred.

She kissed him again, then snapped her fingers. The vines released Danny dropping his limp body to the ground with a thud. Nephrenia landed beside him and waited as he slowly stood up. His eyes were glazed and unaware as he looked up at her with an almost childishly scared look.

"It's alright my pet. Go do as I say. Finish yourself and everything will be better." Nephrenia said.

With that, Danny fled from the room.

---------------

Usagi heard footsteps pounding outside her room. They were running past and on down the hall to the stairway that lead to a high tower of the castle. Who could be running around this time of night? Where was Endymion? He had said something about going to talk to Danny, but had never returned. Usagi got up from the chair she had been sitting in as she had brushed her hair in front of the vanity. She opened the door and looked down the hall way to see Danny running towards the stairways that lead to the tower.

"Danny-chan?" Usagi yelled.

He didn't even turn to look. Maybe he hadn't heard her.

"Danny-chan!" Usagi yelled again.

He still didn't respond. Concerned, Usagi rushed after him. She followed him up the long winding stair way and out onto the balcony. It was raining hard and plastered the hair to Usagi's forehead. She didn't care as she ran up to Danny. She grabbed his wrist and tried to get him to look at her.

"Danny-chan?" Usagi asked.

Danny looked down at her with glazed blue eyes. They looked so unaware that they were frightening. He looked away and started to walk towards the edge of the balcony, pulling free of Usagi's grasp.

"Danny-chan, what are you doing?" Usagi asked.

It became all too obvious as he stepped to the edge and turned around. He smiled in Usagi's general direction as if he didn't quite see her.

"You'll be safe now. I couldn't save Sam from myself, but I can save you." he murmured.

Then he spread his arms and fell backwards.

"_DANNY!_" Usagi screamed.

She quickly transformed and dove over the side after him. She reached him just before he hit the ground and quickly used her wings to slow their descent. She landed on the ground and dropped Danny who landed cat like on his feet and just stared at her blankly. Usagi stood glairing at the ghost man with fear and rage. Before she thought, her hand snaked out and struck Danny hard across the face. The sound of the strike echoed in the courtyard they had landed in. Danny backed away as his eyes snapped back into focus and he stared at Usagi with surprise.

"What was that for!" he exclaimed.

"You tried to kill yourself!" Usagi said about to sob.

"What? Whoa. My head hurts. What's goin on? How'd I get here? Where is that Nephrenia chick?" Danny asked in a rush.

"Nephrenia? Danny-chan. What's going on?" Usagi asked.

Danny told Usagi everything that had happened in the training area up till the Lemures started to close in on him. That's all he could remember.

"So, this has all been one of her nightmares. It seems we're in a time where she must have won and taken over the world." Usagi said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Bunny. I wish it didn't have to be this way." Danny said sincerely.

"A part of me is too." Usagi whispered.

She didn't dare tell him that a part of her was ecstatic about being able to be with him some more. Then it came to her. That's why Nephrenia tried to get him out of the way. He made her feel safe. Nephrenia wanted Usagi to depend on the dream Endymion so that the Lemures could feed off her dreams and grow stronger.

"Come on." Usagi said taking Danny by the hand and leading him back to the palace.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked.

"We're going to wake up. We have to wake up or we'll die here." Usagi answered.

--------------

The two were back in Usagi's room where a giant floor to ceiling mirror sat.

"Wow. That thing's huge." Danny muttered.

"Yes. It is." Usagi said.

She took Danny's arm and led him into the mirror. On the other side sat Nephrenia chuckling to herself. She looked up and gasped when she saw the two.

"Danny Phantom! No! You should be dead!" She exclaimed.

"Well technically, I am. Ya know, me being a ghost and all." Danny said with a smirk.

"I shall put an end to you once and for all!" Nephrenia screamed.

"No. You will not. I don't know how you defeated the Sailor Moon and her solders of this dimension, but I swear to you, you won't beat us." Usagi said.

"And what, my dear, do you plan to do? If you destroy my mirror while you're in it, you'll be destroyed as well." Nephrenia laughed.

"Not exactly. Danny! Now!" Usagi yelled as she dove behind him.

Danny took a big breath then screamed out. Everything in the room, including Nephrenia, began to crack. Then just as they were at the breaking point, Usagi opened a Time Gate and yanked Danny in. Nephrenia screamed just before she shattered like glass.

---------------

Chaos watched everything from a safe distance in time. So Sailor Cosmos and Danny Phantom was able to defeat the piece of himself he had sent after them. Oh well. He would have to try something new. No more using ideas from the past. He would have to be a tad bit more cunning to beat the two. Separate the two weren't extremely bright, but together they were almost geneous. Almost, and maybe geneous was too strong of a word for them. He laughed at his own wit and came up with a better plan to finally catch the two.

---------------

Usagi smiled down at the sleeping ghost man beside her. They had landed on a beach this time, and the sun was setting. She wanted him to watch it with her, but didn't have the heart to wake him. He use so much power up when he used that Ghostly Wail of his. She wanted him to rest now, because later he might not have the chance. So instead, she cuddled up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she laid her head on his chest. As the sun rose, she slowly started to drift. She didn't get to fall asleep as a net landed over her and Danny.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"It's a human! We've got it!" cried a voice.

Usagi looked around cautiously and screamed when she saw some really hideously disfigured creatures came out of the forest that had been behind them.

"Looks like our lucky day. We got two humans. Looks like a male and female. We'll get some good gold off of these." Laughed one as it poked at Usagi who could do nothing but pass out.

-----------------

Next: Phantoms of Time: Chapter Three: Slaves

-----------------

**(Hee hee. Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review! Thanks! I'll try to update soon! Ja ne!)**


End file.
